


... the power

by Tonizone



Series: Back again [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonizone/pseuds/Tonizone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you know? If it’s for love, women are capable of anything. And yes… I’m threatening you. Damon might told you about vampires, but I guess he didn’t mention how strong we are.” Katherine liked to play with her prey.</p><p>“He didn’t have to tell me. He had shown me his strength the whole time.” She felt superior. She didn’t have to use mind reading to know the reason for Katherine’s visit.</p><p>“You are just a toy. I was the first woman he ever loved. He might have feelings for Elena, but only of the fact that she looks like me. You are nothing to him. Leave before your heart gets broken.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	... the power

“I’m really sorry for interrupting yesterday morning. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Keep your crap. You can’t fool me.” Lesnam was annoyed by the presence.

“No, I’m for real. I was the one who make a fool of me.”

“I would take your apology if you were Elena, but you’re not. So again, keep your crap.”

“You don’t know me that well, so it’s easy for you to have mistaken me for her.”

“You smell undead to me. You are not Elena. Katherine, right? What exactly do you want and how did you know I was here?”

“Good.” Katherine held her hands high. “I’m here to warn you. Leave or die. Elena shares my opinion.”

“So you are threatening me. Nice move, I don’t care. And I know you are lying. Elena and you are Doppelgänger, but she’s not evil.” Though Lesnam wasn’t able to fight the vampire who turned her love, she wasn’t frightened.

“How do you know? If it’s for love, women are capable of anything. And yes… I’m threatening you. Damon might tell you about vampires, but I guess he didn’t mention how strong we are.” Katherine liked to play with her prey.

“He didn’t have to tell me. He had shown me his strength the whole time.” She felt superior. She didn’t have to use mind reading to know the reason for Katherine’s visit.

“You are just a toy. I was the first woman he ever loved. He might have feelings for Elena, but only of the fact that she looks like me. You are nothing to him. Leave before your heart gets broken.” Katherine didn’t know what Damon liked about her.

She is not ugly, but not his type at all. I guess he likes her blood and other benefits.

I can read her mind. I guess my power is back. It returned earlier than last time.

“I will give you some time to think about it. Are 10 seconds enough? Leave or I’ll kill you. And believe me, it will be my pleasure.” It’s like playing cat and mouse. This will be so much fun.

“You might be a cat, but I won’t be a defenseless, scared mouse. You want to attack me? Bring it on.”

Katherine was furious approached Lesnam at a great speed. Lesnam jumped over her head on time.  
Katherine turned around.  
How did she do that? She is not one of us. Or Elena has no idea, Damon’s toy was a vampire. Or this is a trap, because she knew I was eavesdropping.

That’s how she knew I’m here.

“Give it up, Katherine. I have never killed a vampire before, I won’t start with you.”

“You are killing your own kind. That is classy.” She tried to attack Lesnam again, but an invisible wall threw her backward.

Damon entered the room. He saw how Elena’s body hit the floor and Lesnam standing in front of her. What did happen here?  
He ran to Elena to help her up. “Are you okay? What did happen?”

“Damon, I’m so happy you are here. I came to apologize for interrupting you yesterday and I don’t know why, but she attacked me.” He couldn’t stand seeing Elena’s crying face. He looked at Lesnam.

“How could you do that?” He was disappointed in her. He knew she was jealous, yet he wasn’t aware how far she would go.

“Really, Damon? You believe her? You know what? You deserve each other.” Lesnam left the room. She didn’t know what to feel. She was hurt and disappointed. How could he believe her words? I didn’t even touch her. It’s not his fault he had mistaken her for Elena, but he should have trust in me. She ran down the stairs to hide in the woods.

Damon felt guilty. He saw the sadness and disappointment in her face. “You are not hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m not. I’m so lucky, you came. I might be dead right now, if you… Thank you, Damon.” Katherine kept pretending.

“Stay here. I will be back soon.” Damon needed to run after Lesnam. Even if she hurt Elena, he didn’t want her to leave him again.

“You can’t leave me alone. What if she comes back? Please, stay.”

“I can’t.” He pushed her hand away.

Katherine could have stopped him, but she didn’t want to expose herself. A car sound let her jump out the window. She knew it was Elena who came back from her friends. She was the last person she wanted to see and again – she didn’t want herself to be exposed.

Damon left the room, ran down the stairs and he heard someone was opening the house door. He was hoping to see Lesnam, but the one who opened the door hit him by surprise.

Damon grabbed her shoulders. “What are you doing here?”

“Damon, you are hurting me? Please, let me go. I understand you are angry. I should have wait for your permission before entering your room. I was worried about her. I mean, you saving strangers. It was so not you. I got suspicious. I know now I was wrong.”

Damon realized his mistake. He let go of Elena’s shoulder.

“Damon, are you okay? You look strange.”

“I did a terrible mistake. Katherine pretended to be you and I fell for that. I have to find Lesnam.”

“Wait. Katherine is here? You can’t leave me alone with her.”

“I don’t know if she is still here. I doubt it. You will be fine.” He ran through the woods and searched every place related to his and Lesnam’s past.

 

“It took me three favorite places to finally find you.” Damon took the space beside her. Lesnam sat at a ground of leaves, her back leaning on a tree.

She could hear how sorry he was and she knew about him meeting Elena.

“I did you wrong. I am so sorry. I should have listened to your explanation first. I have mistaken her for Elena. I shouldn’t believe a second you were able to hurt someone, though I had no idea what happened. That’s not an excuse for my doing, but I’m begging you… Forgive me.” I need you to forgive me.  
He took her hand to kiss the back of it.  
I need your forgiveness. I can’t stand you being angry at me.

She couldn’t stand being angry at him anymore. “Yeah, I forgive you. I can’t stay mad at you for long.”

“Did you just read my mind?” As an answer Lesnam nodded her head.

“My powers are back. And for your information, I didn’t touch Katherine. My shield blocked her attack.”

“Your shield?” Damon asked in disbelief. “If you have your powers back… that means we can have our fight…” He raised his eyebrows, stood up and helped her up. “Should we start? What do you think?”

“I won’t fight you. Don’t be silly.” She couldn’t hide her amusement.

“I’m not silly. I’m suggesting a fore play.” Damon grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“You are really something. We can have a race and the winner can ask for anything. So don’t let me win. Deal or not?”

“Deal! Believe me, I won’t let you win.”

Both stood in start position.

“Start by three. One, two,…”

“Three.” Damon ran first.

“That’s cheating.” Lesnam ran after him.

“All is fair in…” Damon couldn’t end his sentence. She outrunning him made him speechless. He tried to speed up, but he didn’t stand a chance to win over her.  
*Damn it, girl. You are fast.*

*Stop whining, sweetie. Be prepared to lose.*

*How did you do that? How am I able to hear your thoughts?*

*Part of my powers.*

*You are full of surprises. That’s why I love you.*

*I love you, too. Still… I won’t let you win.*

He heard her laughing and that made him very happy. He tried even more to speed up, just to finish the race as a loser.

Lesnam was standing by the window of Damon’s bedroom, while looking down at him. “You finally arrived. Did you take the long way?” She loved teasing him.

“You cheated.” And he loved to tease her back.

“How dare you…?” She smiled at him. “How long do you want me to wait for you? Come on. Don’t forget. You have to grant me a wish.” She winked at him what makes him jump up to his bedroom.


End file.
